


【SD花流．生活系列之十一】大猩猩（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [11]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十一】大猩猩（文：十甫）

“James Anderson！We want James Anderson！We want James Anderson！We want James Anderson！We want James Anderson！……”

“哇！James Anderson！James Anderson！……”

看着车子被一群歌迷围住，更有人拍打着车窗狂喊“James Anderson！I love you！”，樱木不禁微皱眉头，心想：这摇滚鬼怎么那么有魅力，可以令车子外的男男女女那么疯狂？

偷眼望了一下坐在右边的那令人疯狂的源头，James Anderson……切！除了一头金长发外，没什么特别呀！论像貌、体格，都比不上本天才！

樱木整了整自己的领带，然后轻咳了一声，示意车上的其他同事准备就绪，因为车子就快到达他们的目的地了。

随即，车子停在一座建筑物的大门前。本跟着车子跑的歌迷，此时更一窝蜂地围了上来，一圈又一圈的，围得水洩不通。

樱木环顾四周，除了歌迷们涌在车窗前的脸，就只有拿着照像机在狂拍照的记者。

樱木不禁心下嘀咕：那些维持秩序的警察都到哪儿去了？吃饱饭不做事，白领薪水的一群酒囊饭袋，真是浪费纳税人的钱！

“樱木先生，James Anderson先生问，可不可以让他尽快进入会场？他时间很紧迫！”突然，坐在James Anderson右边人的发话。

“是！再给我一分钟，我会尽快将James Anderson先生送入会场！”樱木礼貌地答道。然后，低声用对话机与另一辆护送车子上的同事通话了解情况，并吩咐他们先过来为他们疏散人群以及开路。

稳安保安公司的保安人员果然训练有素，不一会儿就已为樱木他们开了一条路。

樱木护在James Anderson的身边，紧跟着前面开路的两位同事，还不时环顾四周，以确保客户的安全。他想尽快将James Anderson送入已做好安全措施的会场以减少其危险度，可是James Anderson却不时停下脚步与周围的歌迷挥手、打招呼。

樱木在肚子裡暗骂道，「刚才不知是谁说要尽快进入会场的？再这样挥手下去，走一个小时都到不了会场！」

然而，樱木除了暗骂真的不能做什么，谁叫他是James Anderson聘请的贴身保镖……不！是贴身保安！

樱木花道，今年廿八岁，自大学毕业后，就加入稳安保安公司当保安人员，如今已累积了将近八年的经验了。当初加入稳安保安公司，就是看中了当保安人员的高薪酬，因为他亟需筹备一笔钱供他在美国的爱人──流川枫唸书。

虽然原本是抱着赚钱的目的，但是，随着在这行沉浸越久，樱木对这个行业的兴趣就越加浓厚，简直到了终身为业的地步。除了因为遇到一个亦师亦友的好老板阿部山雄，也因为有一群合作无间的好同事。然而，他的同居爱人，流川枫，却非常反对他从事这个行业，原因是：太危险了。

由于樱木因公受伤的次数太多了，流川自三年前从美国回来后，没有一天不想樱木辞职的，这让樱木非常烦恼，两人常因此而不时起争执。就好像前几天，他们又为了樱木的新任务而吵架。起因在于樱木故意隐瞒流川他的新客户是James Anderson。

James Anderson，这个国际知名的摇滚天王，目前正举行着全球反恐巡迴演唱会。有传闻说他此举惹怒了恐怖分子，并且扬言他会在其巡迴演唱会中被干掉。因此，成为其巡迴演唱会其中一站的日本，各个有关单位皆严以待之。James Anderson的经理人为了他的安全，更聘请了在日本保安界有好口碑的稳安保安人员负责主要护卫要务。

而在稳安举足轻重的樱木，岂会被排除在保安名单之外？

吵架，终究改变不了樱木必须担任此项保安任务的事实与决心。最后，流川唯有妥协让步。

狐狸～你放心吧！本天才不会有事的！哇哈哈……

一想到流川明明担心却故装无动于衷的表情，就不禁暗笑。

与流川相识、相爱至同居，两人在一起已有十年了。他的一切他最清楚，即使是一个小小的动作，他也能猜测到他的心情。只是爱人有时候的别扭与执拗个性会让他抓狂。

有人说，相爱容易相处难。他与流川虽已同居了三年，然而，在生活习惯上，还需多加努力协调才行。不说远的，就拿自己的职业来说吧，他必须让流川了解，他的工作对他而言是多么的重要，就如篮球对流川的重要性是一样的。即使知道有危险性，他也不会放弃的。

呣～待这个工作结束后，就跟狐狸好好地谈。……不想再跟他吵架了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆　

  
James Anderson于当天下午在东京时光大商场举办的歌友会，很快就进入尾声。由于歌迷的热烈反应，James Anderson一时兴起，就抓起麦克风又唱又跳起来，即时让现场差点失控。

樱木对James Anderson的脱线行为感到头痛，因为这出乎意料之外的献唱，将加重他们的护卫工作。

「真是他妈的摇滚鬼！这么爱唱，不会留到今晚的演唱会上唱个够吗！」樱木脸上维持冷静的表情，却在心里咬牙。

好不容易等待James Anderson唱完一首歌，正想向前护着James Anderson离开的时候，James Anderson却又应歌迷的安歌而再次唱了起来。

樱木唯有站在原地，再次提高警惕。

“Come on！Shoot me if you can！”正唱着歌的James Anderson，突然向歌迷大喊。

与此同时，樱木疾步向前将James Anderson扑倒在地……

“James Anderson中枪了！James Anderson中枪了！”

尖叫声此起彼落，场面顿时溷乱……

 

◆◆◆◆◆　

 

「你跟他们是一伙的吗？」

「你这混蛋！你竟蔑视晴子那颗温柔慈祥的心！」

「我的手太滑了！」

「对不起！我因球打得不好才会烦躁…请你再示范一次给我看！……去死吧！这愚蠢的傢伙！哇……很痛呀！你这该死的傢伙……」

「流川！你别拖累我！」

「初学者，不要看旁边……腰要低一点，让脚尽量活动，看着对手的眼睛……」

「喂！一起抵抗外侮吧！」

「狐狸……」

……「白痴！不要让我担心！」

「是我让湘北输球的！」

「是我！」

「是我！」

「干得好！你这个大白痴！」

「谁是白痴！」

……「白痴！不要让我担心了！」

「听着！我一定会去美国！你别夹着尾巴逃！」

「那就来吧！」

「哼！还是那么讨厌！」

「为什么供我唸书？」

「狐狸，很辛苦吧！」

「我不需要你的同情！」

「我不是同情你，而是不忍心看你辛苦，我心痛……」

「辞职！」

「我喜欢我的工作。」

「篮球呢？」

「我还是喜欢……因为你在打！」

  
……

……

……「白痴，别再让我担心了，听到了没有……」

白痴！不要再让我担心了……

白痴……

樱木缓缓睁开眼睛。立即映入眼睛的，是白色的天花板。

凭着他的经验，他知道，自己现在在医院。

「又受伤了……」他苦笑一下，只记得自己扑向那摇滚鬼，然后左肩一痛，随即就不省人事了。

斜眼一望，即看见一个黑头伏在自己的床边睡着了。

樱木心中一阵温暖，慢慢地举起右手，抚上流川的头。

「等一会儿，我又要捱你的骂了。」轻轻地拨弄着流川的头发，樱木静静地看着爱人的睡容。

这三年来的同居生活，由于自己工作繁忙，与流川总是聚少离多，有时候连早餐也顾不上一起吃，更甭说像这样安安静静地看着他睡觉的样子。

「狐狸，你知道吗？我一直听到你叫我的声音……对不起，让你担心了……」

突然，发现流川动了一下，樱木连忙闭上眼睛装睡。

感觉到流川伸了个懒腰，樱木有点不安地滚动了眼珠，「他醒了，等一会要怎么跟他说呢？嗨！真高兴又见到你！……噢！我很好，没死！……」

倏地，头上一痛，樱木不禁惊呼出声，“哎呀…好痛！死狐狸…”

再次睁开眼睛，即对上流川一对嘲讽的眼睛：哼！醒了还敢装睡！你活该！

樱木微微一笑，“早呀！狐狸……”真高兴能见到你。

只见流川趋前轻拍樱木的脸一下，随即紧紧地注视着樱木的眼睛。

两个人的眼神此时深深地纠缠着，皆在对方眼底看到了彼此的依恋。

白痴～别再让我担心了……

“别担心，死神还不想要我……”樱木握着流川轻抚在自己脸上的手说道。正想趁机多说几句贴心话，肚皮却不识时务地响了起来。

他有一点尴尬地看着流川，却见他轻按着自己的肚皮，不禁发笑，原来，感觉饿的不只他一个。

“我饿了～”两人同时说出口。

樱木这一次，忍不住笑了起来。不晓得两人是否相处久了，原本呈极端的个性，竟变得如此有默契，一如当年在篮球上与他携手合作打败无数对手一样，这种久违的默契，让他怀念。

流川的眼睛始终没有离开过樱木，看见他灿烂如阳光的笑容，一如过去的孩子气神情，彷如带他回到他们的青涩年代，那段最纯真的岁月。

这一个堪称他死对头的人，不知从什么时候进驻在自己心里，让自己的眼睛常不知不觉地随着他转。对他生气、婉惜、思念……

回想自己因他喜欢赤木晴子的那份心痛与无奈，因知道他爱的是自己的那份狂喜以及这几年来他对脾气执拗与别扭的自己的容忍，教流川情不自禁地吻上樱木的唇。

白痴～我要一直跟你在一起！我不会放手的！你听到了没有？

不要再让我担心了……

樱木紧按着流川的头，热烈地回吻着。

流川的吻是轻而直接；樱木的吻是粗暴而浓烈。

彷彿是第一次接吻似的，两人竟有醉醺醺的感觉……

“樱木！你死了没有呀！我们……吓～对不起！对不起！我什么都没看见！没看见……”

一把不适时的声音，打扰了两人的甜蜜。流川立刻站直了身体。

樱木握着流川的手，不让他走远。然后才对破坏气氛的人骂道，“混蛋高野！我死不了，你很伤心吗？就知道你不安好心，专门搞破坏！你迟一点来会死呀！那个摇滚鬼滚回家了没有？”

“嘻！我怎么会盼你死呀！我若不早一点来，岂不错过你们……”高野偷眼望了流川一下，硬把冲口而出的话吞回肚里，“那James Anderson已被送去机场了，头说，他们等一会就会过来看你。”

流川见樱木与高野虽然故作轻松地笑骂，然而却因为自己在场而显得不自然，便轻轻挣脱樱木的手，“白痴～我出去一下……呣！喂！你要喝什么？”

流川最后一句话是对着高野说的，他显得有一点受宠若惊，结结巴巴地说，“给……给我一罐……啤酒就好！”

“我也要！狐狸，你给我买两罐回来，要冰冻的！”

“没你的份！”

“吝啬的臭狐狸！”

流川瞪了樱木一眼，迳自走出了病房。

一关上房门，流川就听到房内高野急促的声音，“樱木，你的狐狸转性子啦？竟主动跟我打招呼？真稀奇……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

 

拎着两袋子食物，还没到达樱木的病房门口，就听到里面传来喧闹的声音，很热闹。

流川在门口犹豫了一下，最后转身走到病房门口旁的一张长椅子上坐了下来。

听病房内热闹的程度，樱木的同事应该都到齐了，还是等一会儿再进去吧！免得少与他们打交道的自己进去后破坏了气氛。

百无聊赖地干坐着，不一会就觉得睡虫来袭。

正昏昏欲睡的时候，突然被人拍了一下。

抬起眼一看，原来是阿部山雄，樱木的上司兼老板。

只见他对自己微微一笑，“你怎么坐在这裡？”

“我等一会再进去。”

阿部山雄听到病房内的热闹声，随即明白流川的心思。

他走到他身边坐下，“那我也等一会再进去好了，不然就会破坏气氛了。”

两个人默默无言地坐着。

后来，还是阿部山雄打破缄默，“我们这些当保镖的，为了维持专业形象，常常要板起脸孔装酷。久而久之，就会养出职业病，人会变得越来越严肃，即使是同仁之间也不苟言笑。然而樱木很不同，他是我没见过的奇葩。他热情的个性很有感染力，而且有凝聚力，可以不自不觉地维系身边的人，将热情因子散播出去。不但让人感到温暖，而且还能提高士气……流川，稳安需要他。我们都很需要他，请你让他继续留在稳安服务，可以吗？”

“……白痴的选择，我不会干涉。”我以后都不会干涉了。

“可是，他需要你的支持。他一直都很烦恼你不支持他的工作。他很在意你的……”

“……”

“流川……”

“我知道了。”我真的明白了，白痴。当你奋不顾身地保护着你的客户时，我就明白，你看重你的工作如同你的生命，犹如我看重篮球一样……

“谢谢你，流川。”

“嗯。”

“流川。”

突然，一把熟悉的声音打断了他与阿部山雄的对话。

“流川。樱木是不是住在里面？”只见对他说话的人用手指了指樱木的病房。

流川连忙站起来，“是，队长。”

原来，对方是赤木刚宪，是他与樱木高中篮球部的队长，赤木晴子的哥哥。流川一直称呼他队长，即使离校多年，也改不了称呼。

“我可以进去看看他吗？”

“嗯。”流川重新拎起了放在脚边的两袋食物，率先扭开了房门。

一如所料地，他一踏进病房，房内的喧闹声戛然而止。

还是阿部山雄打破了尴尬的局面。只见他拍了拍手，说道，“好了好了，我们大家都回去，现在还是上班时间，不准溜班！”

“头！你好无情！”“就是呀～”“不近人情！”

众人七嘴八舌地说着话，呱噪的程度真令人难以想像他们工作时那副不苟言笑的样子。

“我们快走吧！别妨碍樱木与他的朋友叙旧。樱木，你要好好休息。”

“是！我会的，头！”樱木大声地应道。

赤木不禁皱了皱眉，真是不知轻重的小子，一点都没变。

目送同事们鱼贯离开自己的病房，樱木才对赤木说道，“大猩猩，你怎么会来看我？”

赤木一搥击向他的头，“不要叫我大猩猩！”

“痛～我可是病人，你这样对我，再伤了怎么办？狐狸，你说是不是？”

“活该！”流川瞄了樱木一眼回答道。

“死狐狸，手指向外的，都不帮我……我可是被欺负的那个……”

“哼！”流川不理会樱木的指责，拿着病房裡的水瓶离开了病房。

“大…你怎么知道我受伤的？”樱木问赤木道。

“我刚下飞机，打电话回家时，晴子告诉我你受伤了。反正都在东京，便趁回神奈川之前来看看你这臭小子怎么样了！”

“唷！大猩猩，你原来这么关心我的！”

“不要叫我大猩猩！”赤木顺手又在樱木头上搥了一下。

“痛～我是病人哩……”樱木满脸痛苦地说道。

突然，他变得安静。

赤木很奇怪，“你怎么啦？你臭小子是不是不服气了呀？”

“老大……你当年问我的问题，我现在可以回答你了。”

“什么问题？”

“你问我是不是可以一辈子对他保持那种感觉？我现在可以回答你了。”

“哦～？”

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“樱木！请你认清楚自己的真心，你爱的是流川呀！你们是相爱的呀！你们不是相爱的吗？你们是真的相爱的。请你好好想一想……”

晴子的话，让原本想出来劝架赤木吓了一跳！

随即，愣了。

「樱木爱流川？樱木爱上流川？……相爱？流川也爱樱木……？到底是怎么一回事！」

为了探个究竟，赤木坐在客厅等晴子。

在晴子口中了解了事情的真相与经过，赤木不由觉得荒谬。

怎么可能？

樱木怎么可能爱上流川？流川怎么可能爱上樱木？

这两个活宝竟是相爱的？

怎么可能？

都是男的……

后来，听说樱木要去美国找流川，于是赤木就约了樱木出来。

“你确定自己的感觉没错？是……爱吗？”

“是！是爱！经过三年的思考，我很清楚，我是爱他的。”

听樱木斩钉截铁地说，赤木再问道，“那流川呢？……他…爱你吗？”

“我……我不知道……所以才要去找他，确认一下。”

“若……答案是负面的话，你打算怎么样？”

“我没想过……我只想告诉他，我的感觉。不过，晴子告诉我了，狐狸是喜欢我的……”

赤木看着脸色泛红，一脸坚决的樱木，知道自己多说无益。他的思想其实很传统，一直认为只有一男一女才可以谈恋爱。虽然有知道在爱情世界里，并不只有异性恋……可是他认为樱木只是一时迷惑而已，以为自己对流川的特别感觉就是爱。若他真的只是一时迷惘，他就会将他拉回正道，他不想樱木与流川活在别人异样的眼光下。毕竟，社会还不足以开放到公然接受同性恋。

然而，与樱木的一席话，他了解，樱木是真的爱上流川了。从他的言谈中，从他的坚绝态度中……

于是，他唯有给予他祝福，毕竟这两个都是他看重的学弟。

可是他还是担心，于是问了樱木一个问题，“你是不是可以一辈子对流川都保持那种感觉？因为若不是这样的话，一旦你们捅破那层纱，你们的关係就不可能回到原点……到时，彼此都可能受到伤害……”

赤木静静地等待着樱木，然而只见他多次欲言又止，始终没有回答这个问题。

……

……

没想到，八年前的一个问题，至到今天才听到答案。

只听樱木说道，“我可以。我这辈子都只想跟狐狸一起生活而已。”

语气是无比的坚决，神气是无比地坚定，一如当年樱木对百般利诱他加入柔道部的青田龙彦说道，“我要打篮球！因为我是万能篮球选手！”般令人不禁动容。

然而，赤木却不动声色，对樱木的回答不作任何反应。

一直等到流川回来，分别给樱木和他倒了一杯水后，才向他们告辞。

关上房门，赤木并未马上离去，他静静地在门口站了一会。

“死狐狸，这水烫死了～”

“烫就别喝，白痴！”

“死狐狸！我可是病人，你就不能对我好一点！”

“哼！”

……

赤木伸了伸懒腰，“还是令人担心的两个傢伙。”


End file.
